Years ago
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: A young five year old Hiccup slipped from his father's watchful eye. Toothcup.
1. Years Ago

A young five year old Hiccup slipped from his father's watchful eye. Stoick was helping a few of the villagers repair a fence when Hiccup decided that he was bored and walked off. He made his way back into the center of town, where people gave him polite hellos. Everyone knew that if Hiccup was around that Stoick must be just behind him so they paid it no mind. Hiccup raced out towards the edge of town, where he wasn't allowed to go. His father had always told him that the forest was dangerous, and that he wasn't to enter it unless he was with someone. But every time he asked, his father told him that he was busy and that they'd do it another day. With one final look at the people milling around he entered the forest.

He ran around for a while. Climbing trees and exploring. Until he tripped over a rock. When he turned to see what he tripped on, the rock moved. The 'rock' gave him a tired and confused look, wondering what woke him from his slumber.

Hiccup backed away, realizing that what he tripped over was no rock but a small black dragon. His back hit a tree and he just hoped that the dragon wouldn't kill him. When his immediate death didn't follow, he peaked his eye through his fingers. He watched as the dragon stood and slowly made its way over to him. Hiccup was frightened when the dragon sniffed at him. He lowered his hands as the dragon became more adventurous, sniffing at his chest and hair.

The small dragon sat down in front him. It didn't move other than cocking it's head to the side, wondering what Hiccup was. Hiccup took the not being eaten thing as a good sign. Letting down his guard, Hiccup held out his hand. It ending just a few inches away from the dragon's face. He was about to pull back when the dragon clamped down on his arm. Hiccup screamed and panicked for a second, until he realized that it didn't hurt that bad. He felt the pressure release then tighten again, and again. He watched as the dragon focused on gumming his arm off.

"Hey." Hiccup giggled. The dragon stopped his attack, still clinging onto Hiccup's arm. "You don't have any teeth?" He smiled and used his non trapped hand to point to his teeth. "You're toothless?" He questioned, then pointed to his teeth again. "That will be your name. Toothless. How does that sound?" The dragon let Hiccup go and held open his mouth, almost like a smile. "You like it then? So that's what I'll call you." He smiled.

Hiccup watched as Toothless seemed to be focusing on something. His mouth was still open, and Hiccup peered closer into the dragon's mouth. In a flash an entire set of razor sharp teeth sprang from its gums. Hiccup reeled back surprised.

He watched as Toothless ran around in a circle and yipped happily. Toothless slid to a stop in front of Hiccup again holding his mouth open. He watched as Toothless showed him his new trick. Toothless' teeth retracted into his gums, then extended out again. The dragon yipped again, but Hiccup didn't notice. He was too focused on the much larger version of Toothless approaching them.

Toothless turned to see what Hiccup was staring at. He instantly ran up to it, nuzzling the larger dragon's leg. Hiccup watched as the larger version gave Toothless a few licks on his head, which he shook off. The larger spotted Hiccup and began approaching quickly. Hiccup curled into the fetal position. He knew that the new dragon could easily swallow him in one bite.

It sniffed at him but didn't make a move it eat him. I smaller of the two dragons jumped on him and yipped at the bigger one. He didn't get off Hiccup until the bigger one moved away. It sat down a few feet away and Toothless jumped off of Hiccup.

Hiccup slowly sat up. He stared up wide eyed at the bigger dragon and it stared back. Toothless hopped towards the large dragon, rubbing himself against it's front leg. "Is that your mom?" Hiccup asked the pair of dragons. Toothless yipped at him, then continued to rub himself against his mother. Hiccup smiled at them.

Toothless' mother grabbed Toothless by the neck and started to walk away. "Bye." Hiccup yelled behind them. He waved goodbye. He ran back into the village, but slowed his pace when he saw his house. He slipped in and tried to run up the steps to his room. A large meaty hand grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him in the air. He tried to get free from it and got his wish when he was tossed onto one of the fur covered couches.

His father began to yell at him. Scold him about how scared he was when he couldn't find him. Them he went silent, and began to stroke his beard. Stoick nodded a few times to himself. He looked at Hiccup, who was picking dirt from under his nails.

"Hiccup." Stoick announced. "I've decided that since no one complained, there wasn't a fire, and no one got hurt that I'll allow you to be on your own." Hiccup looked up wide eyed.

"Really?" Hiccup almost screamed. He jumped up and hugged his father. "Thank you. Thank you." He squealed into his father's chest. Stoick lightly hugged Hiccup back. When Stoick released his grip, Hiccup ran up his stairs into his room. He jumped on his bed, covering himself in his fur blankets. He had trouble sleeping, too excited about hopefully seeing his new 'friend' again.

In the morning Hiccup jumped up and quickly dressed. He ran down the steps, into the dining room. His father gave him a weird look. "I thought you'd sleep in on your first day of freedom." He chuckled.

"What!?" Hiccup exclaimed. "No way. I can't wait to go explore some more. I don't know why you don't want me in the forest." He covered his mouth. He waited for his father to react.

Stoick looked at Hiccup while sipping his mead. He smiled into it. 'Stubborn boy. I should have known that's where he went. Maybe if he gets hurt he'll learn instead of me warning him.' He thought to himself. He finished off his mead, then stood. He put his large hand on his small son's shoulder. "Have fun and be careful." He commanded.

When Stoick closed the front door behind himself, Hiccup sighed loudly. "Thank the gods he missed that." He finished his mutton then ran out the door. He raced through the village, waving to people as he passed them. He soon reached the edge of the forest and instantly ran in.

He returned to the spot where he found Toothless the day previous. He didn't see him anywhere. "Toothless!" Hiccup called out. He looked around again. He called out again. "Toothless! Where are you?" He was about to do it again when he was tackled to the ground. He felt something slimy run over his neck. He flipped over and the slimy thing ran over his face. He forced his eyes open. What he found was a small black dragon licking him. He forced his hands around Toothless' back, pulling him close.

"You came back." He giggled. A few moments later he heard a small thump near by. He spun his head to find the much larger dragon from yesterday laying a few feet away. He smiled widely to her, as Toothless hopped off him. Toothless ran up under her chin, rubbing himself against her neck and chest. Hiccup awkwardly stood up, then sat back down back down in front of Toothless mom. He shyly played with his fingers.

"I'm happy that you guys are close." He whispered. "I never really knew my mom. It's nice to see you two are close." He kept looking at his hands, embarrassed. He looked up slightly to see the the large dragon stand, then move towards him. He froze in place, too scared to make a wrong move. He saw the large black mass plop down in front of him. Hiccup threw up his hands trying to stop her from eating him. He accidentally touched her neck.

"I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!" He squeaked out. He heard a low rumble that could have been mistaken as a laugh. His eyes shot open when he felt her tongue run over his hair. "Ewwwww" He dragged out, while running his hands through his now wet hair. He rung out his hands. Toothless quickly rejoined them, pushing himself under Hiccup's hand. For the rest of the day they sat around resting against Toothless' mom. As the sun began to set Toothless' mother abruptly stood and grabbed Toothless. Hiccup gave them a confused look before waving goodbye.

Each day Hiccup would go to the woods and find Toothless and His mother. Some days they would rest. Others they would play tag or hide and seek. During the winter Hiccup would bring a fur blanket, and they would hide underneath Toothless' mom's wing. He'd bring books and try to read them to Toothless. This all stopped when Hiccup turned seven.

On his seventh birthday, his dad threw him a party with the other kids in the village. Once he could slip out he did. He ran out to the forest carrying a large piece of cake his father had specially made for him. He looked for them in their usual spot for over an hour. When he couldn't find them he waited by the tree he'd first found them. He waited until sun down by the large tree. When he decided that it was getting late he left the wooden plate behind with the two dragon's cake on it.

He could barely sleep that night. His mind was filled with questions. 'Why hadn't they shown up? This is the first time they weren't there. I hope they're okay.' He thought to himself. 

In the morning he jumped up at his normal time. He ran past his father, ignoring his call to eat. He paid no attention to the villagers waving and telling him goodmorning. He raced out towards their normal spot. He didn't find them yet again. The plate of cake still where he left it the day before. He stared at it for a few minutes, until he became too sad and ran home.

When he reach his house, he burst through the door. He didn't see his father which he considered himself lucky for. He climbed the stairs slowly, head hung low and suddenly out of energy. He pulled himself into his bed, covering himself in one of his fur blankets. He cried into one of his pillows until he fell asleep from the exhaustion.

He kept going back to the forest every once and awhile to see if they'd show up. Eventually he stopped going, his hope of them coming back gone.


	2. Eight Years

Eight years had passed since Hiccup had seen his old friend. He, along with the other kids his age were in their mid teens and most of them were running around trying to put out the multiple fires around the village. Hiccup on the other hand, was on the cliffs looking for a dragon to fire his new machine at. He and the other teens had been told by their parents how dangerous dragons were. Especially the one that doesn't take food, doesn't miss and can't be seen.

The Night Fury. Do not engage this dragon. Run and hide and pray it doesn't find you. The day his father told him about the Night Fury, he just gave him a dumbfounded look. "Hiccup listen." Stoick said. "Now that you're in the forge during raids we need to talk about what you need to do if you get attacked. Most of them are pretty easy. Just run. Get to someone and have them deal with it. And don't worry they'll be fine." His father's face became more serious than before. "Hiccup pay attention. There is one dragon were to be honest Hiccup, I don't know what to tell you. If you see it, you must hide. It will not hesitate to kill you."

"What one is that?" Hiccup asked. He started to go through his mind, thinking of all the dragons he'd seen the dragon manual. His father's voice snapped him out of his thought.

"If you see a black dragon you must hide. No one who has encountered this dragon has lived to tell the tale. Please be careful." Stoick said sternly.

' _A black dragon? Toothless and his mom were black. But they were nice. He couldn't be talking about them. Could he? I hope not. I really liked them.'_ He thought to himself.

Hiccup forced himself out of his memory just in time to watch a catapult tower be destroyed. He couldn't watch as the bright light stung his eyes. He quickly shut them, which triggered another memory.

He was five again. In the forest, some time in the early morning. He was looking up through the trees, wondering what it was like to fly. Soon a few figures were just above the tree tops. He followed the shapes as best he could until he was in a clearing. He looked up again now able to see them clearly. Toothless and his mother were flying. He giggled loudly, which caught the attention of the dragons. Toothless' mother landed softly near him, and quickly check him over. Before Hiccup could move closer to her, Toothless barreled into him. They both fell with a huff. Toothless licked his face a few times.

He reopened his stinging eyes. He watched the sky for a few moments. He heard the tell tale sound of the Night Fury. He moved his hands to cup his mouth, but bumped his machine which caused it to fire. He heard a loud screeching sound.

"Oh no. I hit it. I hope it's okay." He ran through the town, towards the forest. On his way out he grabbed a torch so he could see. He treked his way through the forest towards Raven's point. Unfortunately for him the torch he grabbed was almost spent when he grabbed it and halfway to his destination it went out. He stumbled through Raven's Point until his eyes adjusted to the moon light.

He roamed the area until he found an area of upturned Earth. He climbed to the of the small mound and looked over the other side. He saw a large figure painfully huffing on the ground. Hiccup hopped over the dirt towards the downed dragon. He ran his hands over the dragon's body checking for cuts or bruises. He slide his hands down the dragon's tail to the end. He moved his hands over the tail fins, finding that one was torn and basically missing.

He moved back towards the dragon's head. He sat down in front of it looking down at the hurt dragon. He rubbed his eyes forcing the tears back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered the the dragon. "I didn't mean to shoot you down. I swear. I'm so sorry." He looked at the dragon, who was looking back at him. He dropped his hands from his face. He closed his eyes trying to think.

The dragon lurched forward and bit down on his arm. Hiccup gasped and opened his eyes. He watched the dragon chomp on his hand. He began to sob loudly as the dragon continued to gum at his arm. Hiccup pulled his likely broken arm from the dragon's mouth. After checking if said arm was broken or not. Deciding that it wasn't, he rested his hand on the dragon's head.

"Toothless?" He whispered at the dragon. The dragon moved his head and took Hiccup's hand into his mouth again. Hiccup pulled his hand from Toothless' mouth. He wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck.

"Toothless, Toothless." He sobbed into his ear. "You're so big now." He chuckled. "I hurt you. I hurt you." He cried again. "I never wanted to do that. I didn't mean to." He whimpered.

He moved Toothless' head from his lap, placing the dragon's head on the ground. He moved back near Toothless' stomach, feeling for the ropes. Once he found the first ropes he cut it away. Soon the dragon was free and able to stand. Toothless shook himself, flaring his wings and stretching.

Hiccup sat back and watched Toothless stretch before approaching him. "Geez Toothless, you're as big as your mom. Maybe bigger." Toothless pulled away a bit at the mention of his mom. Hiccup pulled Toothless close. "Sorry, I didn't know." He tried to comfort the dragon.

Hiccup pulled back from Toothless. He avoided eye contact, not knowing how he was going to tell the dragon he couldn't fly. "Uhm Toothless." He hesitantly said. "I uhm, the bolas kinda, uhm You. I." He sighed. "I don't. I don't think you can fly." Hiccup braced himself for Toothless to attack him.

The dragon looked over himself, until he saw his tail. He tried to flex both his tail fins, but one wasn't moving. He looked closer at it. He growled when he realized it wasn't there.

Hiccup stepped back when Toothless started to growl. He fell over his own feet, onto a boulder. Toothless turn his eyes back to the terrified teen. Hiccup held up his hands, trying to keep the angry dragon away.

"I'll fix you." Hiccup cried. He winced as he felt the tight pressure on his arm. Hiccup forced his eyes open. Toothless stopped gumming his arm again, looking at the teen. Hiccup gulped and looked back. Hiccup held Toothless' head.

"I will fix you."


	3. Eight Years Pt2

"What's wrong Night Fury? Your boy still cryin'?"

"Shut it Terror. I'm not in the mood." Toothless growled.

"Why are you angry? Feel like his leg was your fault? Why would feel like that?" The small Terror badgered.

"Shut it!" Toothless roared. The Terror didn't back down as Toothless stood.

"Aww, did I hit a nerve? How could I do that? Unless. It was your fault. You broke him and you know it. Oh, don't get ma-aaaaah~!" Toothless punted the small Terror into a wall, where it laid unconscious, probably.

"I did it to save him." Toothless mumbled to himself. He made his way back to his house. Hiccup had blocked his door with his armoire. Toothless jumped up to Hiccup's large window just enough to get his front legs inside. He clawed the rest of the way up into the room. Hiccup was sitting on his bed, quietly sobbing. His prosthetic thrown across the room.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Toothless. "Get out Toothless" He whispered. "You know I don't want to see you right now." He turned back, staring down blankly at where his leg was supposed to be. Toothless made his way forward slowly. He stopped short of Hiccup's bed for a moment before climbing on next to him.

The bed creaked under his weight as he got all the way on. He dropped his head next to Hiccup's new stump. "Toothless please just leave me alone." Hiccup begged. Toothless huffed but didn't move.

'you've been pushing me away for almost a week. I'm not going anywhere.' Toothless thought to himself. "I want to help." Hiccup massaged his thigh.

"Why Toothless. I was already weird. Now people are going to stare." Toothless cocked his head, then lifted his tail. 'People already stare.' Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Toothless. I'm just having a hard time with this. I mean I'm small and people don't listen to me. The only thing I can say I've done right is you." He scratched behind Toothless' ear.

"I'm flattered." Toothless thought. He nuzzled into Hiccup's leg. 'I guess it's my turn to fix you.'

Hiccup yawned and stretched. "Jeez I'm so tired. Want to take a nap bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless stood and shook himself. He laid back down allowing Hiccup to crawl up next to him. He settled in near the fire that was Toothless. "Hey Toothless?" The dragon looked down on his human. "Thank you. I know you risked yourself to save me." He pushed himself closer to Toothless.

Toothless placed his head back down, wrapping his neck around around Hiccup's head. 'There's no need to thank me. You would've done the same.'


	4. Your Fault

_AN: Warning! There is child abuse in this chapter. Nothing extreme but it is there. You have been warned!_

Eight years had passed since Hiccup had seen his old friend. He, along with the other kids his age were in their mid teens and most of them were running around trying to put out the multiple fires around the village. Hiccup on the other hand, was on the cliffs looking for a dragon to fire his new machine at. He and the other teens had been told by their parents how dangerous dragons were. Especially the one that doesn't take food, doesn't miss and can't be seen.

The Night Fury. Do not engage this dragon. Run and hide and pray it doesn't find you. The day his father told him about the Night Fury, he just gave him a dumbfounded look. "Hiccup listen." Stoick said. "Now that you're in the forge during raids we need to talk about what you need to do if you get attacked. Most of them are pretty easy. Just run. Get to someone and have them deal with it. And don't worry they'll be fine." His father's face became more serious than before. "Hiccup pay attention. There is one dragon were to be honest Hiccup, I don't know what to tell you. If you see it, you must hide. It will not hesitate to kill you."

"What one is that?" Hiccup asked. He started to go through his mind, thinking of all the dragons he'd seen the dragon manual. His father's voice snapped him out of his thought.

"If you see a black dragon you must hide. No one who has encountered this dragon has lived to tell the tale. Please be careful." Stoick said sternly.

' _A black dragon? Toothless and his mom were black. But they were nice. He couldn't be talking about them. Could he? I hope not. I really liked them.'_ He thought to himself.

Hiccup forced himself out of his memory just in time to watch a catapult tower be destroyed. He couldn't watch as the bright light stung his eyes. He quickly shut them, which triggered another memory.

He was five again. In the forest, some time in the early morning. He was looking up through the trees, wondering what it was like to fly. Soon a few figures were just above the treetops. He followed the shapes as best he could until he was in a clearing. He looked up again now able to see them clearly. Toothless and his mother were flying. He giggled loudly, which caught the attention of the dragons. Toothless' mother landed softly near him, and quickly checked him over. Before Hiccup could move closer to her, Toothless barreled into him. They both fell with a huff. Toothless licked his face a few times.

He reopened his stinging eyes. He watched the sky for a few moments. He heard the tell tale sound of the Night Fury. He moved his hands to cup his mouth, but bumped his machine which caused it to fire. He heard a loud screeching sound, and watched something drop the the sky.

Hiccup made his way into the village, as the final dragons were making there way out. Hiccup was near one of the large fire stacks when a large hand gripped his shoulder. "What are you doing out? What is he doing out?" The owner of the hand asked.

Hiccup looked up to his angry father. "I-I was on the cliffs." His father's grip tightened on his shoulder. Hiccup grit his teeth at the intense pain in his shoulder.

"Why weren't you in the forge!? I told you to stay there when there's a raid!" Stoick yelled at his son. His grip tightened again forcing Hiccup to his knees. Hiccup tried to loosen his father grip.

"P-pl-ease let go. It hurts. Please. I was hunting a d-d-dragon. That's w-why." He stuttered. He suddenly felt himself in the dirt, and loud laughing above him.

"You? Were hunting a dragon?" Stoick laughed. "Don't lie Hiccup. We all know you're too incompetent to hunt a dragon." Hiccup could hear the snickers and jeers around him. His saving grace came in the form of a large bald man.

"Oi. Stoick!" The deep accent roared. "What are ye' doin'?" He asked, but it was very obvious to him what was happening.

"Oh, just pickin' on Hiccup. The nuisance. Come join the fun, Gobber." Stoick chuckled. Gobber stepped near his friend, who was standing over his son. Gobber looked around the small gathering of other vikings. He didn't like everyone treating his apprentice like trash.

"Git' outta er' 'iccup." Hiccup didn't need to be told twice, as he raced out to the forest. He'd prove them wrong. He ran, and ran until he knew no one could find him. Then he started his search. He walked around in the low light until he found what he hit.

He hesitantly approached the downed dragon. Looking over its streamlined body, checking for any obvious cuts or bruises. Once he finished doing his small inspection of the dragon he returned to its front. He stood for a moment looking down at what he'd done. Not happy about what he did, he started quickly cutting the ropes binding the dragon. They slowly loosened from the dragon's body, allowing it to move.

The dragon pounced on Hiccup, pinning him to a rock. It sniffed at him, then looked up. It stared intensely at Hiccup before bounding off into the darkness. After a few seconds Hiccup could be longer see the dragon in the darkness.

Unknown to Hiccup the dragon didn't go very far. After a few leaps it jumped into a tree. It watched the boy as he fell over from shock and passing out for almost an hour. The dragon considered moving from his position to see if he was still alive. While battling himself on to check the boy or not, Hiccup came to.

The dragon hopped from tree to tree following Hiccup back to the village. Once out of trees he stopped following. Watching as the familiar smelling boy made his way deep into the village.

The next morning Hiccup woke up and made his way to the smithy. But before he did he made his way to the edge of the forest and peered in. He contemplated going out to look for the dragon. He was confused as to why the dragon hadn't killed him. He sighed as he remembered his old friend from long ago. Hiccup took a moment to think on how big Toothless likely would be now and then he came to the realization. His eyes grew wide and his heart sank.

'Only if I'd realized it earlier. We could've... Maybe we... Now he's gone again. Not to mention hates me like everyone else.' He thought to himself. He slowly turned back toward the village and smithy to start work for the day. He took one last long look before entering the forge and going to his station.

After a while his father stepped in to talk to Gobber about a new hammer and wanted his opinion on new ships. Before they could finish their conversation a loud horn was blown and people were yelling to take cover. A few villagers ducked into the smithy for cover. Stoick approached them, wondering what was going on. They weren't being attacked by another tribe. They would have seen the ships days before they could dock. And it wasn't another dragon raid, they would already know and it was too soon for another.

"What's going on out there?" Stoick asked the villagers. "Why is everyone taking cover?"

The two villagers were shaking in their boots. "N-N-Night Fury." One said. I other nodded, confirming what she said. Hiccup was listening in on what was happening. Not that it was hard in the small space.

"A Night Fury? Are you sure?" Stoick quickly asked. They both nodded again. Stoick turned to Gobber and looked around haphazardly. "Oh gods." He said just above a whisper. "What have we done to anger one of Loki's kin? Please gods spare us."

Toothless had camped out at the edge of the forest after the boy left to the village. He knew the scent of the teen from somewhere. He dug through his memories late into the night before he remembered a small human. A non threat, even to the point that his late mother didn't see him as one. He kept trying to remember the boy. He closed his eyes, focusing on the lingering scent in his nostrils.

He started to remember something. It started out dark, but he could hear something howling and then sniveling. He focused hard on the memory. Now he could see the small boy curled into himself. Crying in his knees. Each time he, or his mother even came remotely close he'd freak out and howl again.

Eventually he was able to get close enough to the crying boy to touch his nose to the boy's head. Immediately after he'd done so the boy clung to him, now crying onto the dragon's shoulder. His mother quickly trotted to they. She tried to calm the boy down the same way she did him, but it wasn't working. The was now whispering something into his shoulder

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to." He cried over and over. "He blames me for it. I didn't mean to kill her. Mom. Mom. Mom." He wailed. His mother resorted to the thing she knew would calm him down. She took the boy's outer skin off. He was helping her along until it was free. Now he could smell it again. Fear. Not like anything he'd scented before. It was unique to the boy.

He knew who the boy was now but something about the memory drew him back. The boy was now half naked his pale skin flush in the cold morning. He was still sniveling and say that it wasn't his fault. His mother started to groom him slowly. He watched as she carefully went over all the exposed skin. While his mother was calming the boy, he noticed something off. The lower half of the boy's back was light purple and very noticeable. He followed it down the boy's back and it kept getting darker as he went down below his lower outer skin. His curiosity got the better of him as he bit Hiccup's leggings, quickly stripping them from his legs.

The boy tried to cover himself as best he could but it was no use. Toothless continued his search for the purple color. He quickly found the source. The boy's butt was almost as black as his scales. He wasn't a human expert but he'd seen stuff like that on other dragons. They didn't show up on his or his mother's body, their skins were too dark for them to appear. Bruises, a big one, and the severity of it. He looked up to his mom, who was now also looking at his huge bruise.

"There hurting him." Toothless growled to his mother. She just stared on at the boy's body.

She hesitated before speaking back. "It'll... Make him stronger." She lied. She didn't want to say that, but she hoped that her son would drop the subject if he believed it. Unfortunately for her, he didn't believe it.

"The males I see like this don't look stronger." He challenged. "They look like they're never going to look for a mate again." His mother looked at him. _'I need to keep a closer eye on him. If he knows about mating already, he might try to pick a fight with someone.'_ She thought unhappily.

"Can we stay with him tonight?" Toothless asked, putting on his biggest puppy dog eyes. His mother sighed loudly.

"No." She said firmly. Toothless looked down. He knew that there was no changing her mind when she used that voice. "But we'll stay a bit longer. If this happened today he'll want to be around someone who cares for him." She smiled warmly at her son. Toothless crashed into his mother.

"Thank you. Thank you." He yipped, before turning back toward Hiccup.

He was pulled from his memory when he heard loud sigh. He opened his eyes just to watch the boy walk back into the village. _'Damn, I missed him.'_ He scolded himself. _'Now I'm going to have to do something stupid.'_

He watched the villagers as they milled around the town. After a few hours it seemed like most if not all of them had gone inside so he decided to make his move. He hopped out of the tree he was in and started making his way into the village.

He sniffed the ground where the boy stood hours prior, barely able to find his scent he followed it as best he could. Unfortunately for him, he was caught and sent the entire village into a frenzy. The few people who were out started yelling to take cover and a loud horn was blown. He picked up his pace a bit until the trail stopped. When it stopped he stopped. He looked around until he came across five sets of eyes looking at him from an open window. He turned to face the eyes checking to see who they belonged to. He saw three large men and a woman. They there were a smaller person.

"No way." Hiccup whispered to himself as he stood. He began to climb through the smithy's window when a large hand grabbed him causing him to wince. A loud growl was heard from outside and the hand let go.

Hiccup walked out towards the dragon. He could feel every villager watching him as he got closer and closer to the Night Fury. He stopped mere feet from the dragon. What happened next surprised every single villager. He closed the gap between them and hugged the Night Fury.

The villagers sucked in a collective gasp. Murmurs ran through the village. Everyone asking each other how Hiccup was able to get that close to the dragon, much less hug the beast. This all stopped when a loud voice boomed over the village.

"Hiccup!" The voice yelled. "Get away from that devil!" Hiccup spun on his heel to look at his father. Toothless moved back onto his haunches, towering over the incoming Stoick. He pulled Hiccup back into his stomach, protecting the boy. Stoick took a step forward, which made Toothless low growl become louder and almost unearthly.

"Hiccup, what is going on?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup didn't know where all his confidence was coming from when he spoke up. "This is Toothless. He's my friend. And I suggest you take a step back." Stoick unconsciously took the step back. His son had never spoken to him like that. His whole world was turning upside down right in front of him.

Hiccup looked around himself as Toothless, people had started coming out of their cover to look at Hiccup and the Night Fury. Hiccup didn't like the people crowding around them.

 _'There are too many chances he could get hurt. Or worse.'_ He thought to himself. He removed himself from the angry dragon's grasp and started walking. Toothless got down from his haunches and followed Hiccup. The people watched as they entered the house. Minutes later they came back out. Hiccup had a pack on his shoulder and a torch in his hand. He looked down on the large group of people. A moment later he threw the torch over his shoulder.

By the time they were in the middle of the group again the house was puking flames and smoke. The whole village split as they walked through. The only person who didn't was Stoick. Hiccup wasn't surprised that he didn't move but he knew what to do to make him.

Hiccup stepped up to his father looking him dead in the eye. He reached up and grasped the blue shell necklace his father never took off since it was a gift from his wife.

"You wouldn't." Stoick growled. Hiccup smirked.

"I caused her death. I might as well cause yours as well." He ripped the necklace from his father's neck. Blue beads and shell flew everywhere around the market place. Stoick fell to his knees. Holding back his tears as he tried to gather the beads and shells around him. Hiccup grabbed his father's collar forcing him to look at Hiccup.

"You did this." He said before walking off into the forest. They never saw him or the Night Fury again. But every single villager, especially the chief, always feared that they would come back and finish what they started.


	5. Clarification

To everyone wondering and pointing out to me that the chapters start the same, I know. I decided that since the only thing that is going to change from chapter to chapter is the out come, that starting them all the same way will refresh peoples memories. I hope this helps people, but I do know they start the same. They're meant to, and I'll likely not do it again, unless I'm under some sort of time crunch or can't think of something.


	6. Our future Pt1

Hiccup locked himself in his Bedroom. He waited the whole night for the house around him to burn down, get smashed, or filled with toxic gas. It shook and rattled the whole night. He covered his ears and tried to drown it out. The boy told himself that it would be over soon and squeezed his eyes shut. Hiccup could hear the muffled roars and screams outside. He wished they would go away. He remembered a happier time when he was little.

He was in the forest with his friend. His friend's mother keeping an eye on them as usual. They were playing tag when a number of other dragons set down near them. A Monstrous Nightmare looking rather angry trudged up to Toothless' mother, followed by two Nadders and a Gronckle. Toothless and Hiccup rushed to her side. More taking cover than anything else. She didn't flinch as the Nightmare charged her. She looked bored and yawned at his presence.

"What is that?" He roared, eyeing Hiccup. She looked behind herself at the two poorly hiding. She unfolded her wing and cupped them both in it and shuffled them around until they were in front of her. Hiccup sat down with Toothless between his legs. He grasped around the dragon's sides pulling him close to bury his face in Toothless' back.

"It's a wolf." She stated sarcastically. The Nightmare huffed and growled.

"Don't play dumb. You know it's a human. Why is it here? And why haven't you killed it?" The Nightmare stomped furiously.

Toothless' mother chuckled. "Why kill _him_." she emphasized. " _He_ isn't a threat. And not only has he not shown any scorn. My kin has grown faun of him and would protect him as he would me. And I will do the same if necessary."

"So you've thrown your lot in with the humans. Would you side with them in battle? Kill one of your own if they were in danger?" The dragon's anger had peaked.

"It time for you to stop playing dumb. I haven't thrown my lot in with them. And I haven't fought in years but don't get any ideas. It's by choice not because I can't or won't. And siding with them would be impossible. They're too violent and don't trust easily. Along with our own hubris and misheld hate. It could never happen with us. But them." She motioned to Toothless and Hiccup who were comforting each other. "They could be a start to something new. Something more than friends or family. Something that doesn't exist now."

"What are you saying?" He said in a calmer tone.

"I'm saying each day they're together they grow closer. Tighter together. They move like water around each other. Watching them hunt for rabbits and even small game is a sight of its own. They act like one being and move like one too. And on an emotional level they're close to being bonded or mated. They know how the other acts and if something is off, they feel it. Like an Instinct only they have for each other. And if they were ever apart for longer than a few days I worry our chances at piece would no longer exist." She sighed.

"You think they could end this war? What about the Queen? She would never allow these two to ever see each other if she knew." He said quietly.

"Then she won't know." She growled.

"Let me see him." She nodded and separated the two. She held Toothless under her leg allowing The Nightmare access to Hiccup.

"He's gonna hurt him!" Toothless screamed. He struggled to get loose from his mother's grasp.

"No he won't." She soothed. "It would be the last thing he'd ever do."

"I won't hurt him young one. If I do, I'll allow you to kill me yourself." Toothless stopped fighting his mother and looked on as the Nightmare leaned down towards Hiccup.

Hiccup felt Toothless' mother's tail wrap around him softly. He felt a sudden rush of confidence as he got to his knees. The dragon lowered himself to be at eye level with the boy. He stared Hiccup in the eye and Hiccup stared back. He vented smoke from his nostrils, trying to intimidate Hiccup. Hiccup retaliated by grabbing the horn on the dragon's nose and tugging on it. The Nightmare didn't like that and bared his teeth but Hiccup took it a step further. He leaned forward and bit the dragon's muzzle.

The Nightmare recoiled and yelped. He hadn't made a sound like that since he was a hatchling. Looking down on the small human again he started laughing deep in his throat.

"I like him!" He bellowed. "You're secret is safe with me." The other few dragons nodded Showing their silence. "The only fear I have is when he succumbs to the queen's influence will they be able to overpower it?"

The mother Night Fury sighed and released her child. She watched him rejoin the human he'd grown so close to. They all watched as the small black dragon sat in front of the boy, allowing him to play with his ears and giggle.

"I don't know." She whispered "We can only hope."

Hiccup grew angry at himself for cowering in his room. He threw open his door and raced into the village. He made a few random turns trying to find a way to help, but in the confusion of people, fire, and screaming he found himself on the cliff hanging over the ocean. He cursed to himself and turned around. He hadn't taken a step before a large fireball climbed over the side of the cliff. Hiccup whipped around as the Monstrous Nightmare put himself out. Hiccup stumbled backwards landing on his butt. He tried to moved away from the dragon but couldn't make any meaningful contact with the ground in his frightened state. The dragon didn't move other than pointing his head up and making a sound similar to a howl.

The whole of Berk froze as the loud whistling of the Night Fury passed over. It became slowly more quiet as it approached Hiccup. The whistling became silent, replaced by loud footsteps.

Hiccup hesitantly turned his head to watch a black silhouetted creature padding up to him. He turned fully around as it drew closer to him. It was almost on top of him before he could make out any of its features other than its eyes.

He noted that it didn't look mad or threatening. In any other situation it would look cute. But that wasn't at the front of his mind as he noticed that it was close enough to sniff at him. He flinched as it dug its nose into his shirt. The dragon huffed causing Hiccup to squeak.

The dragon pulled back, slightly surprised at the sound. He sat down so that he seemed less threatening. The Monstrous Nightmare lit himself on fire again, giving them light. The large black dragon lowered himself to be face to face with the small boy.

Hiccup hesitantly lifted his hands up to the dragon's head. He slowly stroked under the dragon's chin, feeling a small vibration as he went. He moved them back towards the its neck and up behind its ears. He slowly scratched behind them, making the vibrations more violent and louder. Hiccup gripped one of the dragon's ears at the base between his fingers and flipped it up. He did the same with the other. He started to flip them up and down rapidly. The Nightmare chuckled behind them.

"Do you remember when he'd do that when you were little?" He asked his much younger friend.

"Yeah." Toothless sighed. "He rarely did it before. And after I stopped coming because of what happened with you and my mom… I really missed the touch." He pushed his head down nuzzling under the boy's chin.

"Please don't remind me young one. I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't in control." The Nightmare choked. "I think of myself as strong though I am not even half as much as you." He reflected.

Toothless chuckled. "Strength isn't what's needed now. What is needed is to show everyone that they're not all the same. That some are willing to give us a chance at peace. It won't be easy."

The Nightmares fire drew the attention of the villagers. It didn't move or leave with the other dragons. Most of the village grouped up to check it out. The group was led by Stoick , the village chief and Hiccup's father. Behind him was a small line of archers ready to fire. They quickly reached the area where the two dragons and Hiccup sat.

"FIRE!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup hopped up as the arrows were shot. The large Nightmare dodged the ones fired at him, but the Night Fury didn't have time to react. Two arrows laid in his leg and side, while the third meant for his neck stuck through the boy's shoulder.

Hiccup barely noticed the arrow or the pain radiating from it. He moved his way down the hurt dragon's side towards the arrows sticking out of his hide.

"What do you want me to do?" The Nightmare growled. "Burn them to death?

"No!" Toothless roared. "Just leave."

"Young one, you'll die. I can't break the promise I made to your mother." It was a low blow, but it was his only chance to reason with the Night Fury.

"Your being here is going to make it worse. And it's too late to do anything. We just have to hope now."

"Just like your mother." The Nightmare snorted. "Stubborn as a rock. Letting very few through to see the real you. Fine. I'll leave. It's up to you now. Stop this pointless war." He dropped off the side of the cliff, flying low and out of sight.

Hiccup had started lightly pulling at the arrow in the dragon's side. He placed himself so that none of the archers would think of trying to get a shot on the Night Fury, without putting him at risk. They may not like him but killing the chief's son would be their end as well.

Hiccup pulled on the arrow again, harder than before. Toothless tried to stay quiet but his body betrayed him. He whimpered softly and Hiccup stopped. Hiccup reached for Toothless' head but didn't make it. He doubled over, pain doing the same, the adrenaline in his system warring off. He wailed loudly and clutched his shoulder.

Stoick stepped forward to get his son, but Toothless stepped over Hiccup and bared his teeth. Stoick stopped a few feet from Toothless. He wasn't afraid of dragons but the Night Fury was no ordinary dragon.

"He's hurt!" Stock screamed. "He could die, you dumb animal!"

After a moment of consideration Toothless huffed and stepped back. Stoick hesitantly inched forward, making deliberately slow movements as to not startle the Night Fury. Hiccup was sobbing and reaching out for something to hold onto. As Stoick picked up his son, Hiccup's good hand found Toothless' ear, locking it in a death grip and nearly ripping it off. Stoick froze, unsure what to. Toothless took a step forward, relieving the intense pain in his ear.

Stoick carefully took a step forward allowing the dragon to follow. He didn't know what the dragon wanted with his son but he was in no place to ask questions. They made their way to The Chief's house. Stoick taking a step and Toothless painfully limping behind him.

Once inside Stoick placed his son in a spare bed on the first floor. Hiccup grip loosened on Toothless' ear and it slipped free. He pulled back to examine the boy laying on his side. The wound wasn't bleeding much since the arrow plugged the hole but it would have to be removed, much like his own. Stoick trudged back to the door and yelled something Toothless didn't care to listen to. He returned with a woman following him. Toothless have get her a once over. Deciding that she wasn't a threat, he returned to his small human.

His breathing was shallow and fast. Unconsciousness threatened to take him. He fought against it as much as possible. It took all his energy to keep from going under.

Stoick and the woman were talking about something Toothless, again wasn't listening to. Instead he decided that he was going to act and get his friend out of pain. Nudging his head under Hiccup's and crooning apologetically, he took the arrow's tip into his mouth. Carefully biting through it the tip, it fell onto his tongue. Spitting it out, he got to the other side of his friend and carefully pulled the rest out. He noted the arrows still in his side and leg but pushed the pain they caused down. Once the arrow cleared Hiccup's skin his wound oozed slowly through his shirt. Both adults in the room quietly watched the dragon work, exchanging confused glances each other's way. Carefully ripping Hiccup's shirt to get better access at his wound, Toothless took Hiccup's shoulder in his mouth and lapped at his wound. After the taste of blood was weak in his mouth he pulled off. There was nothing more he could do for his human.

The woman scooted closer to them with two large pieces of linen in her hands. She wrapped one around Hiccup's body and arm, binding it to his side. The other was tightly wrapped around his shoulder as best as possible. Some time between Toothless and the woman, Hiccup had fallen asleep. His calm breathing and light snoring a relief. The woman bid Stoick goodnight and left.


	7. Our Future Pt2

**A.N.: For app users this is part 2 of chapter 6.  
**

Toothless curled up next to the bed his head resting on it, listening to any change in the boy's breathing. Stoick sat in a chair across from them watching his son and the dragon. He saw that even though the dragon had closed his eyes, he didn't fully commit to sleeping. Every time he shifted in the chair or got up to get a drink, the dragon's ear (not trained on his son) would twitch and follow him.

The next morning, both Stoick and Toothless were startled by a large thump on the house. In unison they jumped up and out the door. The Monstrous Nightmare was leaning down off the front. He looked at Stoick for a moment but returned his gaze to Toothless.

"I see you still those arrows in your side. You should have those taken care of young one." He commented.

Toothless looked at his side. He really did need those taken out. "What are you doing here?" Toothless snarled. "I told you to leave."

People started to gather around, unsure of what to do about the two dragons. Stoick quickly stepped to the group, soothing them and answering any questions pertaining to what was happening behind him.

"I only came back to tell you something you may find interesting. There are some rumblings about you in the mountain. From what I've heard, the Queen has figured out what's going on. You are in danger young one. And somehow they have found out about my helping you as well. Your mother gave her life to stop the rumors before, but I fear that I will be sent after you. Like I was for her. If it comes down to it, kill me. You and the boy are the future. A peaceful one. One I have only dreamt of since first meeting you and him." Toothless grimaced. He didn't like knowing the Queen was onto him.

Hiccup woke up slowly. He sat up awkwardly, his arm dully throbbing at his side. He stood and made his way to the open front door. The Monstrous Nightmare was flying off again, as he joined Toothless' side and scratched his chin.

He looked to the dragon's side. He dropped to his knee and softly pulled on the arrow in his side.

Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry bud, but I have to pull these out. Or you'll get sick or something." Toothless grit his teeth as Hiccup gripped the arrow.

"Alright. Three. Two. One." Hiccup swiftly pulled the arrow out. Toothless whined loudly but was relieved at the sight of it on the ground. Hiccup moved to his leg and gripped the other.

"Three. Two. One." Again Hiccup pulled quickly. The arrow pulled free just as the first. Hiccup stood and returned to Toothless front. He leaned forward, placing his forehead on Toothless'. "They're out bud." He whispered. Hiccup didn't have much time to relax against his friend before his father walked up to them.

"Hiccup." Stoick said flatly. "The villagers and myself would like to know, why in Thor's name a Night Fury is sitting in my village. And why it hasn't killed anyone and what it has to do with you."

Hiccup chuckled to himself. "Okay." He said. "Have everyone gather in the Great Hall. I'll explain there." Stoick nodded and returned to the growing group of Vikings. Hiccup and Toothless made there way to the Hall, and sat on the raised platform waiting for people to file in.

As they sat Toothless licked his wounds and Hiccup re-tightened his wrappings. He leaned back against Toothless as he stopped cleaning himself.

He remembered the days when they'd relax under Toothless' mom's wing. When he'd make stories about how they'd friends forever and how nothing could separate them. He nuzzled against his large friend, who cooed back to him.

Hiccup watched as villagers walk in. He noticed the odd looks cast his way from the older Vikings. The gawking and wide eyed children trying to get a better look. And his peers off the side, whispering to one another.

Stoick forced has way through the crowd to the front. A few rows from the front of the pack, he got a good sight of his son. He stop and looked at Hiccup who was codling the most dangerous creature on Berk. In that moment he didn't know if he should proud or angry of his son. On one hand it meant that either Hiccup was a god or that the beasts weren't all fire and fangs. On the other hand it could mean that Hiccup was some sort of devil and he's been planning this for a long time. He decided that from what he'd seen, trusting his son would be easier.

The final few people trickled in and the large doors were closed behind them. Stoick took his final steps towards the raised platform and his son. He stopped in front of them and nodded, then stepped to the side. Hiccup started to speak just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Uhmm. Hi, uh everyone. So… You're probably wondering if you're in danger. No. You're not. And I assure you no one will be hurt. Probably. Hopefully. You're also probably wondering why the Night Fury, that attacks our village, is sitting behind me. Well, we're friends."

The room somehow became quieter than before. Stoick turned to his son, slack jawed.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

"We're friends." Hiccup confidently said. "I met him a long ago. When I was a kid. We used to play and have adventures. He was my best friend, and still is. If there was anything being a Hooligan has taught me, it's fight first and trust your gut. And I have a feeling that we have judged the dragons wrong."

Whispers ran through the room. They all stopped when Stoick spoke.

"How can you say that Hiccup? They take our food and kill people."

Hiccup took a second to think. He was right they had but his answer was right in front of him.

"They must have a leader. Just look." Hiccup scratched under Toothless' chin causing him to purr. "He's practically docile. I don't know how but their leader must control them somehow. I've met only a few dragons and none have attacked me. I used to go into the forest every day and play with him or relax under his mom's wing. On some days a few others would join us and they were only curious if me." He said. "And don't you find it weird that they only attack during raids? Don't you think that if any one dragon was desperate enough it would attack on its own. That never happens. They steal yaks and sheep but mostly eat fish. Sure they like red meat but when we'd get hungry, they would bring me to a stream and fish, not hunt usually. They're not what we think they are."

"How can you prove that Hiccup? He could be tricking you, waiting for the right moment to strike."

Hiccup looked up to his friend, who was looking over the crowd of people and shook his head. "No. He won't attack. Me or anyone. He could have eight years ago, when he was just barely bigger than me. Look at him, dad. If he wanted he could crush me or bite me in half." He pleaded.

"You have to prove it Hiccup. They've killed hundreds of us."

"And we've killed thousands of them."

"I just can't trust them Hiccup. I need to be shown that they're not monsters."

Hiccup huffed, which caused his dragon companion to focus on him. They looked at each other for a moment until Hiccup giggled. He scratch under Toothless' chin, thinking of a good way to show his father that they're not 'monsters'. He wanted to hit himself for not thinking of the obvious thing right away.

"Let's go into the forest. Dragons are surely there, and I can show you that they're not inherently mean."

Stoick took a minute to consider his son. He nodded slowly. "Okay Hiccup, that would help prove your theory. But you only get one chance. If anything goes wrong I'll never consider it again. Is that fair?" It was Hiccup turn to slowly nod.

Hiccup stood and stretched, then turned to face his friend. "Want to go to the forest, Bud?" Toothless made a quick circle, then sat excitedly. Hiccup giggled and scratched behind his ears. "Good." Toothless nudged him to his side and dropped his shoulder a bit. Hiccup was confused for a second until the dragon motioned with his head to get on. Hiccup gave his friend a hesitant look before climbing on.

The dragon jumped over the group of Vikings, causing many to gasp and scream. Hiccup chuckled as he reached to open the door. When it was just wise enough, they slipped out to the village. Many of the children who slipped through the adults, along with Hiccup's peers followed closely. Hiccup looked back at the growing crowd and smiled. He tapped Toothless' head, getting the dragon's attention.

"Give em' a show bud" Hiccup said. He hung on tight as Toothless leaped into the air. He screamed happily as they got higher and higher. They were above the village in moments. Many of the villagers were outside, using their hands to block the sun trying to get a better look.

Hiccup's good hand slipped from the horn it was holding onto. He tried to clench his legs around Toothless' sides but he was too far gone. He fell from his friend's back to the unforgiving ground. Hiccup's happy screams became horrified shouts of panic. He quickly prayed to all the gods be could think of, to save his life. He was about to give up hope when Toothless snatched him in his claws. The collective breath the villagers were holding released at once while they flew off to the edge of the forest. They touched down and Hiccup jumped off Toothless. He could barely stand, much less walk but he trembled his way to the front of his savior. The dragon whined softly to his human. Hiccup faced him, a thousand different things running through his head but his almost I'll timed death was the biggest. He got up under Toothless' chin, wrapping his arm around the giant neck and squeezing as tight as possible.

"Thank you. Thank you!" He snivelled. He cried into the dragon's shoulder, not caring if anyone saw him.

"Ahem." Stoick exaggerated. Hiccup looked up at his father. "So I'm guessing you almost dying wasn't part of your plan to give me an early death then?" Hiccup slowly shook his head. "Then your 'friend' here gained a few points in favor of your claim. And thank you dragon." Stoick couldn't believe he had thanked a dragon. "Ready to show me the rest of your plan?" Hiccup nodded and stood shakily, but after a few deep breaths he was back to normal. Stoick tightened a few buckles and redid the knot on his sword.

"No weapons dad." Hiccup stated. Stoick gave him a dumbfounded look, like Hiccup had grown a second head.

"What do you mean 'no weapons'? You want me to be near the devils without a way to protect myself? That's more insane than letting you talk me into this in the first place." Stoick complained.

"Please dad? I know it sounds weird but they're scared of them. They get really defensive when they're threatened and I won't be able to show you they're not dangerous if they won't trust me." Hiccup pleaded. Stoick didn't like the thought of not being armed but he'd trusted his son so far there was no reason not to now. He untied his scabbard from his hip and placed it on the ground. It was immediately obvious to him that Hiccup was right. The Night Fury instantly looked less tense when his sword hit the floor. Hiccup nodded, then turned to Toothless.

"Ready bud?" He asked his companion The dragon crooned and nuzzled under his hand. He laughed, which took his father off guard for a moment. He had no time to reflect on it as Hiccup slapped the dragon's side.

"You're it!" Hiccup screamed as he ran into the forest. Toothless sat for a second giving his human a small head start. He knew he was much faster than his human and it was only fair to give him a small chance of eluding him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled behind his son, who was a few rows of trees in. He looked at the dragon who was patiently waiting. He wondered if the dragon was as confused as he was. Twenty seconds passed, when Toothless got up to all fours. He shook himself, then crouched down ready to go.

" _Five, four, three, two, one. Here I come human."_ Toothless though as he dashed into the trees, leaving Stoick helplessly confused. He didn't know what happened but he trotted his way into the forest as well.

Hiccup found a small hole in a rock and hid in it. He counted the time until Toothless would be after him in his head. He listened carefully for the loud thumps of his friend as he searched for him. He peered out of his hole and spotted his dad. He had stopped listening for Toothless as he watched his dad look high and low for him. He had to stifle a laugh as his dad punched a tree. His heart froze as he heard dragon claws scrape against his stone. He bolted back into his small spot, hoping Toothless didn't see him. He was happy to hear his friend jump off the rock in the other direction. Deciding Toothless had gone the other way he peeked out again. When he did Toothless was sitting just off to the side of his hole, looking at him.

With slight disappointment, he crawled out of the rock. He scratched behind his friend's ear and hugged around his neck.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you found me so easily. You could back then, this must have been no challenge. Next time we play it's my turn to find you." The dragon grunted, confirming. "Alright bud, let's find my dad." It wasn't that hard since he was currently face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup and Toothless showed up just as Stoick yelled for them.

"Young one." The Nightmare said. "I've found your human's sire wandering the forest, what do you wish I do?" He asked.

"Nothing." Toothless responded. "My human is showing his sire that we're not the monsters they think we are. If we convince him then there is a chance." The Nightmare gave Stoick another glance then sat back.

Hiccup and Toothless joined them quickly. Hiccup walked towards the Nightmare, who got up again. He lowered his head to make eye contact with the human. Hiccup started back. He vented smoke through his nostrils, trying to intimidate the boy. Hiccup grabbed the horn on the dragon's nose and tugged. The dragon pulled away from him to sit again.

"He hasn't changed one bit, young one. Your lucky he isn't like the rest. Easily impressioned on." He commented. Toothless sighed at the thought.

"We got lucky. We made a good impression when we were younger. And even if this doesn't work he'll always be my human. I will protect him from us or other humans if needed." The Nightmare chuckled at his young friend.

"He seems to feel the same way. Not just anyone would willingly be stuck by an arrow. Your bond to him is still strong. Your mother worried about that. She would be happy to see her worrying was in vain."

Toothless grunted as he returned to his human. He laid down on his side allowing Hiccup access to his warmth if he wanted it. Want it he did. Hiccup sat down and leaned back against Toothless, who pulled him in further to be flush against his chest. Stoick sat back against a tree watching his son. At the same time he did, Hiccup noticed his bandages started to bleed through his shirt. He took off his shirt to look at it. Finding that his shoulder had started bleeding again, slowly unwrapped the linen from his shoulder. Wincing as the final layers came unstuck from each other. He lightly poked near his wound checking how much it had swollen along with any broken bones because of the arrow. He didn't think there was anything broken which made him relax more and ease his mind. Toothless shifted behind him to clean it again. Like before he carefully clamped down on Hiccup's shoulder, running his tongue over his wound. Once the taste of blood was weak he pulled off. It was still purple, but the combination of Toothless' spit and the cold air helped the swelling go down.

Hiccup untied the other linen binding his arm to his waist. Once undone he slowly rolled his shoulder. It was stiff but that he could at all helped his no broken bones thought. But the agitation caused him to start bleeding again. Before he could do anything about it, Toothless was on him again. Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned his head on Toothless', listening to the dragon slowly work.

"Thanks bud." He whispered.

When Toothless finished, Hiccup wrapped his arm with the non blood soaked linen. Stoick wondered how long his son and the Night Fury knew each other. He couldn't help but notice their bond, something he found himself almost jealous of.

"Son?" Hiccup looked up. "How? When? When did you two meet? How did you become friends with him? How did you grow so close that you willingly protected him, at risk of your own life? Do you understand how crazy, no insane this looks to me? Why bother trying to change my mind on them at all? Why do you have to be so different?"

Hiccup looked up to his friend, then at his dad. He opened his mouth to say something but clamped it shut instead. He thought about what you wanted to say, to help convince his father. He tried his hardest to come up with a meaningful story to say but nothing came to mind.

"I don't. I don't know what to tell you." Hiccup confessed. "I was just a kid when I found him. He was as curious of me as I was him. His mom found us but she didn't kill me. Instead she just kept an eye on us while we explored each other. He was nice to me and we kinda just grew closer. He was, is my friend and I want it to stay like that." Hiccup said.

Stoick crossed his arms defensively. "What if I said that you couldn't be friends with a dragon? What would you do then?" He challenged his son.

"I don't know. I would still try to convince you. And if it came down to it I'd… I'd move away. Move to an island where people couldn't find me. I could live with Toothless, show him that I don't need to be taken care of all the time. That I can help when I'm not hurt." Hiccup said, unsure if he really could. He wanted to be confident for his father.

"Did you hear that young one? He'd be willing to separate from his own people for you." The Nightmare commented. "Would you allow that, I wonder?"

"Of course I would. If he cannot change his sire's mind I will take him with me. Leave to a land where the Queen's influence won't reach us." Toothless snipped.

"That seems extreme young one."

Toothless hummed, agreeing with his friend. In his mind it would likely be the only way that they would be safe.


	8. Our Future Pt3

**For app users, this is part 3 (and the end) of this chapter.**

Hiccup's face turned beet red when his stomach growled. "Wanna get something to eat bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nudged his human and stood. He lowered his head allowing Hiccup to hoist himself up.

"Dad could you collect wood for a fire? Toothless and I are going to get fish. We'll be back soon." Stoick nodded. Hiccup and Toothless made their way towards a nearby stream.

Toothless jumped in, splashing around for a few seconds before diving under. Moments later he returned with a big salmon in his mouth. He gracelessly tossed it onto the bank where Hiccup grabbed it so it wouldn't flop back in. Toothless dropped down again, searching for his next target. Hiccup remembered when they used to swim together when they were kids.

He stripped himself carefully and moved to the edge of the stream. Toothless breach the water's surface with his second prize. Hiccup jumped, causing him to slip in the mud and fall face first into the icy cold water. He came back up gulping in air. He wanted to complain but he was too cold to come up with anything. He felt something brush his leg. He twisted around looking for Toothless, until he was thrown in the air. Falling haphazardly, Hiccup tried to will himself back onto shore. Bracing himself for the freezing water, he took a deep breath but only his toes felt the icy water. Landing on something solid was a relief, even if it was the something that caused him to fall in. Toothless casually made his way to the bank, allowing Hiccup to get off him. Hiccup lightly hit Toothless' snout.

"Jerk." He grinned. Toothless took a playful swipe at Hiccup, who fell on his butt. Toothless took his chance to attack and pounced on his human. Hiccup reached up, wrapping his arms around the the dragon's thick neck, hugging him.

"I don't know how well you understand me." He said into the Night Fury's ear. "But I wasn't lying before. I thought I'd never see you again. I don't want that to happen again."

Toothless crooned, agreeing with his human. He backed away allowing Hiccup to stand. Hiccup dressed, grabbed the fish Toothless caught, and returned to his father. A large fire was roaring and Stoick was in a staring contest with the Nightmare. The Nightmare turned to the returning pair.

"You lost this time beast." Stoick boasted.

"This time?" Hiccup asked, placing the fish onto a small stone next to the fire.

"He never blinks. I've lost twelve times against this damnable beast."

"Okay? Well we brought back lunch so." Hiccup found two large sticks and skewered each fish respectively. Placing them over the fire, Hiccup sat in his spot in front of Toothless.

"Staring contest? What made you start a staring contest with my human's sire?" Toothless asked.

"He wouldn't look away from me. Like he doesn't trust me…"

"He doesn't trust you." Toothless butted in.

"Either way, he was staring at me so I stared at him. He blinked, got mad, and called for a rematch. Twelve times. All of which I have won."

Toothless sighed loudly, and Hiccup laughed. They looked at each other knowingly, being told the same story. The fish finished cooking so Hiccup took them from the fire, handing one to his dad.

Stoick gave his son an odd look. "Are they not going to eat?" Hiccup sat down while beginning to peel the skin off his dinner.

"No." Hiccup said flatly. "At least not until we do. Toothless' mom used to when we were little. I think it's like a protective thing they do. Make sure the young ones or in this case the smaller one eats first. And…" He tossed the rest off his fish up to Toothless who caught easily. "They'll always eat your leftovers." He chuckled as Toothless nuzzled his neck.

The sun began to sink low into the sky. The group had been in the forest for some time. Idly talking about what others would think if Stoick allowed Hiccup to show the village what he'd seen. The responsibilities Hiccup would have to take for him to even consider peace. What would happen to Hiccup if the village revolted against him.

"Would you be willing to do all that? Accept any consequences that may come out of it? Good or bad?" Stoick asked. Hiccup was going to answer but he was stopped by a loud buzzing noise.

"She's calling us young one." The Nightmare commented. "We must go."

"I'm staying. Mother believed my human could over power the queen. If he can then peace is coming."

The Nightmare chuckled as he stretched his wings, getting ready to take off.

"You definity are her son. And if this is the last time we speak, then I wish you luck. The end has finally come and you along with the boy shall bring a new age where we don't fear for our lives." He launched into the air leaving his companion.

The effects of the queen's influence started taking hold of Toothless' mind, telling him to return to her. He tried to stave off her influence for as long as he could.

"Hiccup what is that sound?" Stoick asked.

"I- I don't know. Do you know Toothless… Toothless?" Toothless pulled away, shaking his head, trying to get the voice out of his head. Hiccup, in a flash was at Toothless' head. He held onto the dragon's head forcing him to stop thrashing as much.

"Toothless, stop please." Hiccup yelled. The thrashing slowed a little but was still violent. The dragon threw Hiccup from him. Hiccup ran forward again, forcing Toothless to look at him.

"Stop!" He pleaded. "Toothless listen to me, you have to stop. Come on bud. Please listen."

Something started pushing against the queen's voice in the dragon's head. It wasn't very loud and seemed to barely press against it, but it was there. Toothless reached for the voice. He forced himself to listen to the intruding words. It pushed harder and harder against the queen. It started to take over his mind, pushing the Queen out. Her voice fell from his head and the new voice took control. The world came back to him and voice was given a face. His human was the voice in his head, bringing him back.

"Thank you. Thank you human." Toothless knocked his friend over, purring loudly and nuzzling his stomach. Hiccup laughed and hugged him.

"Hiccup." Stoick called. "I'm heading back. Make sure no one has burned down the village. Will you be coming with me?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm going to stay here with him for awhile."

"That's fair. And you, beast. Keep him safe, I'll have your head if you don't." He made his way through the rows of trees back to his village. The whole village was waiting for their leader. He was berated by hundreds of questions. He looked over his people, jumping over each other trying to get his attention. Stoick walked through his people, answering none of them. They all stood dumbfounded.

The sound of the Night Fury, whistled in the air over the village. Everyone except Stoick looked around for the dragon. It landed on a house near the group. Loud yelling followed quickly as Hiccup pushed through the large people.

"Get down." Hiccup screamed. The dragon happily jumped down to his human. Hiccup jumped on his back, and they launched off over the village again, until they stopped on The Chief's house. Both human and dragon slipped inside the large window on the side.

Stoick sighed and laughed at the top of his lungs. His mind was made up about his son and the dragon. He would tell everyone else in the morning.


	9. Further Clarification and Help

This (hopefully) will help people who are confused about how this story is structured. Each chapter is only connected to the first. So for example:

Years Ago (Ch1) is connected to Eight Years pt 1. and 2.(Ch 2 and 3). But Those 2 chapters have no connection to any others.

Years Ago (Ch1) is also connected to Your Fault (Ch 4.) but do not involve Eight Years at all. This is also the reason they Start the same. I know that confused a lot of people.

Years Ago and Our Future (Ch 6,7 and 8). You get the point.

So in conclusion. Each Story starts with Years Ago and then will lead to its own ending without involving any other of the chapters. If this still confuses people please do private message me. I want people to enjoy this story/ set of stories with as little confusion as possible.


	10. Caught pt 1

Two years have passed. Hiccup's age: 7

"Sir we found the Night Fury." A guard yelled up to Stoick through the open window in there house He was helping Hiccup clean up after dinner. Stoick dropped the plates he was holding. He ran up to the window with the guard.

"Are you sure it's the Night Fury?" Stoick asked the out of breath guard. The guard rapidly nodded his head.

Hiccup pulled on his dad's tunic.

"What is it dad?" He asked.

Stoick turned and knelt down, holding both of his son's shoulders.

"We found the dragon that's been attacking the village. Some of the guardsmen caught it."

"Them. Sir." The guard announced.

Stoick quickly spun back up to the window.

"Them? It had a child?"

"From what I was told, sir. The child is at least a few summers old. But not old enough to attack us like the older one."

Stoick nodded. "I'll be out shortly. Wait for me." He turned back to Hiccup. "I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Can I come?" Hiccup squeaked. Stoick laughed at his son.

"I don't know Hiccup? Do you think you're old enough?"

"I'm old enough." Hiccup insisted. Stoick laughed again, got up and walked towards his front door.

"Come along then. Let's go." Hiccup ran after his dad and outside. The guard met them out front. He led while Stoick and Hiccup quietly followed. After an hour of going through the forest they came into a small clearing. A circle of guards stood around two sets of large wooden restraints. Both dragons were struggling to escape. Hiccup tried to step forward to see his old friend. Both dragons stopped there attempt to escape when they saw Hiccup. Hiccup was held back by his father.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not big enough to fight those two." Stoick chuckled. He looked over to the dragons who had been terrorizing their village. "None of us are." He whispered.

Stoick stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Take these two, to the arena. I'll deal with them in the morning." Stoick commanded. The men closest to the dragons did as they were told, lifting both easily. Stoick followed by Hiccup lead the the way back. When they reached the village the dragons were paraded around while villagers threw what was in arm's reach at them. Both dragons were pelted with rocks and bits of food. Hiccup didn't like what was happening but was powerless to stop it. Once finish with their victory lap, the dragons were taken to the arena. They were locked up in one of the cages, normally meant for a Monstrous Nightmare or Nadder. Guards were posted at each side so no one could get in from the front.

Stoick and Hiccup returned home. Stoick was ecstatic about capturing the Night Fury's. He'd only thought there was one but two made it all the sweeter. He sent Hiccup to bed so that he could think of the best way to deal with the dragons.

Hiccup went to to his room without any fuss. He knew what he was going to do and going to his room only helped his idea.

Hiccup hadn't heard anything from downstairs in a while so he sprung to action. He tied his blanket to his bedpost and opened the window. Carefully climbing out he slide down his makeshift rope. He let go of the end, softly landing in the grass below. Slowly and quietly he made his way to the arena. He opened a secret door that Gobber used to feed the dragons when dragon class was going on. He'd shown it to Hiccup one day when he needed to feed the beasts but couldn't leave Hiccup in the forge by himself. He made Hiccup promise not to shown anyone so that no one would get hurt.

Hiccup easily tiptoed through the hallway that Gobber normally had trouble getting through. His hand lightly tapped every bar of the cages. The cracks in between the large wooden doors giving him just enough light to not to trip over anything in his way. He heard something thrashing around further down the hall.

Toothless was desperately trying to get out of his trap.

"Mama I can't move. Please help me! Please!"

"Be calm little one. There is nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

"How can you say that!" Toothless roared. "You can always get us out. Why can't you this time? Please! Please get us out." He struggled again. Hiccup kicked a small rock that bounced down the hall. It hit the bars of the dragon's cage.

"Be quiet now young one. Someone is coming." Hiccup stopped when he saw his two friends. He fell to his need, held onto the bars, and hit his head against them.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup whispered. He reached into the cage trying to touch his old friend. His fingers missed Toothless' side by inches. He moved over slightly, pushing his shoulder through, followed by his head. He pushed himself the rest of the way through. He landed softly just below his friend's head. Hiccup reached up to scratch his friend's neck. He stopped in case they forgot about him and would attack if he got too close. He scooted himself away just far enough away that they couldn't jump at him.

"Do you remember me?" Hiccup asked. He reached out again, close enough so that he could pull away. Toothless struggled harder than before. He needed for the human he met long ago to trust him again. He stuck out his tongue and licked Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Toothless' neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Hiccup repeated himself. "I don't know what to do for you guys." He stood to move over to the larger dragon, sitting quietly. He took her head into his hands. "I'm sorry Mama Dragon. I can't do anything for you. I don't have anything to get this thing off of you and even if I did I would get in trouble. Were you hurt when they were throwing things at you? I'm sorry about that too. They shouldn't have done that. I hope you understand that I couldn't do anything. They don't know any better. They just think you're dumb animals. I wish I could tell them that you wouldn't hurt them. If they would just give you a chance."

Hiccup returned to the smaller dragon and sat under his chin. He leaned back into Toothless' chest. "Will you protect me tonight?" Hiccup asked. He reached up, scratching under his chin. Toothless nuzzled the top of Hiccup's head. "Thanks."

Hiccup crossed his arms and went to sleep.


	11. Caught pt 2

Gobber skirted his way down the small hallway. The bucket he was holding hit the bars of the cages. It alerted the large Night Fury, half asleep, never fully going under incase something was to happen to her son. She knew that she could trust the small human who had seemingly grew very little since the last time they had seen him. She never figured out why or how they grew so close. Even after the passing years and the situation they were in, neither of them skipped a beat. Like no matter the situation, as long as they were together nothing could hurt them.

Gobber came around quietly hopping that he wouldn't have to dodge any fireballs. He dropped the bucket of fish, waking Hiccup and Toothless along with startling Mama Dragon. Hiccup jumped to his feet and spread his arms out as far as they would go.

"Don't hurt them." Hiccup squealed.

"Hiccup! What are you doing in there? You're going to be hurt. I don't. Why aren't they? You better start explaining boy."

"It's not. I don't. They won't hurt you." Hiccup insisted. "They're my friends."

"How can they be your friends? They're dragons Hiccup. They don't know what friends are."

"Yes they do!" Hiccup yelled. "I met them both a long time ago. When my dad first let me go into the woods alone. They would never hurt me."

"How do you know that?" Gobber asked. He was stuck in between tense because of where Hiccup was and calm, since it was obvious to him that Hiccup knew what he was talking about.

"They didn't attack me before and I'm the only one who hasn't tried to hurt them. They threw rocks and stuff at them. Have you had rocks thrown at you? They hurt. A lot."

"Have people been throwing rocks at you, Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned his head away. "No." He whispered.

Gobber grit his teeth. Hiccup may have been young but he was as stubborn as any other thick headed viking. Being the son of Stoick made it even worse.

The door to the small hallway swung open. The sun shined in lighting the whole area. Gobber saw Hiccup's face turn grim.

"Gobber what is taking so long? Hurry up in there! We need to figure out what we're going to do with the dragons."

He debated with himself to tell Stoick to come in and see what he was looking at or not. He made eye contact with the small boy who was shaking like a leaf. 'Please.' Hiccup mouthed. He snorted, slid the bucket through the bars and shuffled his way out. Hiccup's shaking lessened when the door closed behind Gobber. He could hear the two loud men talking about something he couldn't make out.

Hiccup crawled over to the bucket. It was full of small fish. He picked a few out of the pile. He offered them to Toothless who ate them eagerly. Hiccup moved over to Mama Dragon. He did the same for her but she wouldn't accept the fish.

"Please eat." Hiccup begged. She pushed it back towards Hiccup. "I can't have this. It'll make me sick. Besides I thinks it's a good thing. It they wanted to feed you that means that nothing will happen to you for now." He offered the fish to the large Night fury. This time she took it, being careful not to bite Hiccup's hands. HIccup split the rest of the fish the best he could. Being fair to each of them but also knowing that Mama Dragon needed more than Toothless.

Hiccup's stomach growled when he was finished. He scratched behind the dragon's ears and under their chins before leaving.

"I'll be back. Okay?" He slipped through the bars again and out the door he came in from. He opened it slightly, putting his eye up the the narrow Crack to see if anyone was around. When the coast was clear he slipped out and quietly shut the door behind himself. He made his way towards the great hall. With the help of someone else he opened the door. He spotted his dad and Gobber likely still talking about the same thing from when Gobber left the arena. He climbed onto the bench next to his father. Stoick slid his half eaten meal over to Hiccup. Gobber locked with with him for a second. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. He felt very lucky that Gobber didn't say anything to his dad yet.

Hiccup picked around what his father didn't eat. He was hungry but his stomach felt like it had a rock in it. He was tuning out what his father and Gobber where talking out. He felt something drop onto the table in front of him.

"'Iccup." Gobber called. "Go return this to the smithy." Hiccup looked up at the object on the table. A large wrench with a piece of parchment wrapped around the middle.

Hiccup thought it was odd but did as he was asked. He made his way outside again before really looking at what he was holding. The wrench was one he'd never seen taken off the wall in the shop. It was much too large for any of their normal projects. He flipped the large object over to find something scribbled on the parchment.

'Read me' was sloppily written on it. Hiccup undid the the folds of the paper and pulled it away. He flipped it over. The other side had more writing on it.

'I will not tell your father about what I saw. I'm also putting you in charge of them. If what I saw and what you said were true than I have nothing to worry about. You can use the wrench to get them out but they are not to leave the cage. Feed them and clean up after them. If you need something come to me about it. I don't know why, or how, but those dragons trust you and it was easy to tell that you feel the same. I will try to stall your dad for as long as I can but it won't be forever.'

Hiccup dashed to the arena. He ran through the door, not caring if anyone saw him go in. Running through the small hallway and squeezing through the bars Hiccup set to work. After some time he'd gotten most of Toothless' restraints off. A few turns of the wrench later Toothless' head slipped free. With his new found freedom Toothless ran around the cage, jumping up and down as happy as can be.

"Mama look!" Toothless exclaimed. She nuzzled her child, happy for him. She heard the small human behind her start to work on her own trap. She silently thanked him but worried that he'd get in trouble for this.

She was smart. Smart enough to know that even with the human's help that they were in a danger incomparable to any other. The boy that her son called friend had very little knowledge on what is likely to happen her and her son. At least that's what she thought. She would play dumb for her child, not scare him into doing something that would guarantee his death.


	12. Caught Pt 3

Once Hiccup was finished with her trap she stood slowly. She stretched her wings out. They almost touched either wall in the cell. Hiccup was in awe. He knew how big she was but seeing it inside the pretty large room helped him understand better. He wondered if Toothless would get as big as her if not bigger. She curled her wings back in while walking to a corner of the room. She laid down in a more comfortable position, and watched the two boys like before.

Toothless nuzzled up under Hiccup's hand. Since Toothless was out of his restraints Hiccup finally had a real chance to look at him. He noticed how much larger he'd gotten. A few years ago the dragon was scarcely larger than himself. In the two years that passed Toothless had almost doubled in size. Hiccup chuckled to himself when the thought of riding his friend passed through his head.

The dragon in question gave him an odd look.

"Don't worry Toothless it's nothing." He said between trying to keep himself together. He fell on his butt when the dam broke free. He was laughing so hard his sides were hurting. Toothless continually nudged him, concerned about his friend. After a minute Hiccup calmed down enough to see through his tears. He scratched under his friend's chin.

"It's okay bud. I only had a funny thought. A really silly thought." Hiccup stopped himself for a moment.

'Maybe it's not that silly. If he gets half as large as his mom, he could easily carry me.'

"Hey Toothless?" Hiccup called. The dragon looked up at him confused. "When you get out of here." Hiccup paused to look at the larger dragon across the room. "I want to ride you. I think it would be funny. Just imagine it. We could go flying. I could see the island like no one before. Maybe when you're a little bigger."

The large dragon didn't show any reaction to Hiccup's comment and when he looked at her.

'Maybe he knows more than I give him credit for. At least you'll be safe my child. I guess i'll need to figure out how I'm getting out myself.' She thought.

Hiccup stood up to move over to the large dragon. "I'll try to save you too. If worst comes to worst I'll make sure Toothless gets out. Or die trying." He gave her a weak smile. "I may be young but you grow up quick around here. I'm not afraid to stand up for what I believe in. Even if the other kids throw rocks at me. This is more dangerous than rocks. It could cost me my life but if it helps the villagers see you like I do, then so be it."

'He's so young.' She thought. "Surely he doesn't know what he's saying. He'd have to be insane to actually believe that himself. But if he is true to his word, believes everything he said, is much more mature than I gave him credit. Then I don't have a choice but to believe in him too. Not that I have a choice. At least my kin will live. Hopefully.'

Hiccup returned to the middle of the room. He sat with his legs crossed. Toothless gave him an odd look while passing him on his way towards Mama Dragon.

"Mama what does he mean?" Toothless questioned. "What does he mean he'll try to save us?"

Mama Dragon sighed. "We've been captured. By bad people." Toothless jumped under his mom's chin.

"What? Does that mean?" He looked over at the boy slumped over on himself.

"Yes. Your friend is one of them. But don't be afraid of him. He's not like the others. You remember a few summers ago when you first met?" Toothless nodded. "He was a part of the bad people then too. But has he ever tried to hurt you?"

"No."

"I don't think he will either."

"You don't sound sure mom."

"I'm not. I think it's a good time to learn to trust your gut, little one. It's time to choose if you trust him and he's your friend or you don't and you're not. He'll understand. It's just what he's like."

Toothless crawled from his spot. He slowly approached the boy who he wished to see when they were forced to leave two years ago. He nudged the boy's head softly to get his attention. Hiccup looked up. He didn't make eye contact with the dragon. He was too afraid to see anger or sadness in them.

Toothless laid down and pulled the boy into his chest. Hiccup grit his teeth as he clung to his friend.

The door to the small hallway opened quietly, but the light from outside lit the entire area up. Hiccup jumped up when he noticed it.

"Iccup." The thick accent boomed. "Your father wants to talk to yuh lad." Hiccup didn't like the sound of that. He stood, dusted himself off and met Gobber outside. Hiccup protected his eyes as he looked up to the bald man who called for him.

"Don't look at me like that boyo. I haven't said anything. Yet. You owe me extra shop time for this." Hiccup nodded quickly. Gobber crouched down, his knees popping loudly. "Ow. Look at me 'Iccup. To be honest with yuh, I don't know why I'm doing. That those beasts didn't snap yuh in two and make a snack of yuh. Well? It's not normal."

Hiccup pushed himself away from the bald blacksmith. "I don't care!" Hiccup yelled. "They're my friends. I'll do anything I need to, to keep them safe. I don't want them to get hurt."

Gobber played with his fake tooth. Rolling it around in his mouth before putting it back into place.

"Look 'Iccup when the time comes I can't help you. You're father is a dear friend and I'm already going behind his back with allowing you near the dragons. Now, your dad's at the house. He wants to talk to you about what he plans to do with them. Somthin' about a celebration."

Hiccup shot him a confused look. Gobber simply shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as Hiccup. Gobber watched as Hiccup leave quickly losing sight of him. He walked to one of the stands in the market that was about to close. He asked the their left over fish so he could feed the dragons. After some complaining about why should they feed those beasts who have killed so many of them, and after some convincing, Gobber had a large pale of old fish.

He went into the hallway as normal, sliding his way to the end cage. He had a small laps in thought when he saw the two dragons not in there restraints. They were laying down. The smaller one being curled around by the larger. When the large dragon spotted Gobber she jumped up, placing herself over her son.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt'cha." He flung the pale of fish into the cell. "I don't know why that boy wants to save you but I'm not gonna stop him. As hard headed as his dad. Gods be with him. And you I suppose." He left the two dragons alone for the rest of the night.


	13. Caught 4

Hiccup calmly made his way home. The words of gobber running through his mind. " _some sort of celebration."_ Hiccup knew it was about the two dragons but couldn't figure out why.

He opened the door to his house slowly. Peeking in to see where his dad was. As much as he wanted to know what exactly his dad had in mind he wanted to avoid him to stall for time. He cringed when the stairs to his room creaked. He squeezed his eyes shut to listen for his dad.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" A voice asked from another room.

"Dang it." Hiccup mumbled to himself. His father came out of the room from under the stairs.

"Ah, there you are boy. I wanted to talk to you. See what you think." Hiccup followed his father to the fur covered couches. They sat across from each other. Once comfortable Stoick started.

"I was thinking about what to do with the dragons. I think I'm going to invite the other clans to the island. The dragons will be put on display and at the end of the night they'll be killed. Showing them that they can't mess with us." Stoick laughed loudly. Hiccup felt sick. His father looked so proud of his plan. A huge smile on his face, stroking his beard, and the light in his eyes.

Hiccup didn't know how to respond to his friend's almost guaranteed death. His father was looking at him expectantly. Hoping for his son to be as overjoyed about the idea as he was. He didn't say anything when he noticed that Hiccup hadn't immediately jumped up happy as can be. He thought it was odd but knew that his son was an odd one.

Hiccup rose to his feet slowly, holding his stomach in his hand. His breaths were slow and shallow. He focused on getting up the steep stairs to his room.

Stoick watched in stunned silence at how his son reacted. When he heard the door shut he sat for a second before getting up to leave. He made his way down the streets. Politely waving or chatting with people while on his way to the smithy.

When he arrived he couldn't hear any loud pounding from the anvil or the hiss of metal being put into oil and water. He peered in to see the Forge had a fire going, which it did.

"Gobber, you in here?" Stoick called out. He heard some clanking from the back room. A moment later the large bald man in question came into view.

"Ie. I'm 'ere. Whatcha need Stoick."

Stoick found a stool and sat. He tried to find the words to express how he was feeling. Gobber leaned against the forge so he could see and clean the sword he was finishing. Gobber watched his long time friend massage his head. He could tell that Stoick was stressed out about something but couldn't tell what.

Stoick mumbled to himself about something Gobber couldn't understand.

"So what? Yuh came 'ere to talk to yuhself?" Gobber asked.

"No. I just don't know what to say. I told Hiccup about what I'm going to do with the dragons and he just stared at me. He even looked sick to his stomach. I thought he'd be happy about it. He was so eager to see them the night we caught them. I just don't know what to do." Stoick sighed. "Gobber, am I a bad father? Val would be so much better at this."

Gobber took his time to respond. He was in a tough situation with what he knew.

"'Yuh not a bad dad, Stoick. And maybe yeah Val probably would be doing better than you."

Stoick slouched in his seat.

"That makes me feel great. Thanks Gobber."

"That isn't what I meant and 'yuh know that. Yur doin' whatcha can. Not only do 'yuh deal with your own son, but everyone else's too. Your one person doin' a two person job. Even Stoick the Vast can't raise a kid properly without messin' 'im up a little. So don't be so hard on yuhself. And the other thing with the dragons. Maybe he's too young to understand, but I think no matter what happens, yuh gonna have to accept 'iccup the way he is. If it makes yuh feel better 'iccup's juss like yuh. Stubborn and willin' to fight for what he believes in. I would expect that you two will but heads. Sooner or later."

Stoick sat quietly. He allowed what his friend said sink in. He played with a small hammer on the table next to him. Lightly hitting it while Gobber finished the sword.

When he was finished, Gobber placed the sword on a rack and pulled up his own seat.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Stoick?" Gobber rested his head on his hand.

"I'm just trying to figure out how not to fuck him up any more than I have. I'm just hoping that I don't do something that makes him hate me."

Gobber sighed this time. There wasn't anything he could do or say. Telling Stoick about finding Hiccup and the dragons together would surely ruin the child's life. The exact opposite of what not only he but his father wanted.

"Like I said yuh just gonna have to accept 'im how he is. No matter what. Cause he might surprise yuh with something yuh never expected." He sat back away from himself. "Like he did me." He grumbled to himself.

Stoick got to his feet and rubbed his eyes. He took his leave through the door he came in from.

"Thanks Gobber." He called back. He walked around his village. The light from the torches lit here and there guiding him around. He pondered what Gobber said to him. It made him happy to know that someone else believed in him. Even if it was his best friend.

He returned home, quietly shutting the door behind himself. He went up the steep set of stairs to check on his son. He opened the door and peered in.

The bed inside was empty. He ran in, threw the blankets off the bed, looked under the bed, and looked out the window. He frantically ran through his house, looking up and down and inside things not even a mouse could fit in.

He ran outside and into the village again. He found Gobber's house and burst inside.

"Gobber!? Hiccup's gone. He wasn't at home. Where could he have gone? Where could he go?"

Gobber flipped over in his bed. Hazy and stunned from his friend's loud voice.

"'E's probably just with the dragons again. Relax." He yawned.

"With the dragons?" Stoick screamed. He rushed out the house, towards the arena's secret door to the cells.

Gobber slowly got out of his bed.

"You're a fuckin' idget Gobber." He scolded himself. He started out towards where his friend ran off to.


	14. Caught 5

Stoick kicked the door to the arena off its hinges. He ran down the hall with his axe in his hands ready to strike down anything in his way. He pulled the cage door open and swung blindly. Heavy breathing and loud screeching could be heard from inside the cages when Gobber reached the broken door. He ran inside to see what was happening. He couldn't see much in the low light. He hadn't rounded the corner yet but he could hear loud crying from Hiccup and whining from the small dragon. When he got to the open cage he stepped in something.

Not paying attention to what he stepped in, he looked into the cage. He saw his old friend hanging over the larger dragon and his son cowering in the corner with the small dragon. Stoick turned towards the two in the corner.

"Move Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. He kicked something over to them that almost touched Hiccup's leg.

The frightened boy looked at what was kicked over to him. He screamed at what he saw.

"Run Toothless!" Hiccup shrieked. He pushed the dragon out of the corner, towards the open door. The dragon bolted out of the cage. He ran through Gobber's legs and outside.

Hiccup tried to follow but was caught by his father. Hiccup struggled to get free, until he fell from of his shirt. He dropped on his back and into the hot and sticky mess on the floor. He scrambled to his feet, confused about which way he was facing. He tripped over his own feet backwards into Gobber, who caught him by the shoulders.

Hiccup turned around and looked up to see what was behind him. When he saw Gobber he pushed himself away from him. He clinched his fists into small tight balls, ready to strike.

"You lied!" Hiccup screamed at the bald man. "I trusted you." Hiccup ran forward, Gobber braced himself. Instead of hitting the large man, Hiccup ducked between his legs and sprinted outside.

Stoick chased after his son. He ran straight into Gobber. They both fell in a heap of tangled limbs and weapons.

When Hiccup reached outside, the cold night air stung his skin. He looked around frantically for his friend. He heard his dad and Gobber yelling and stumbling around behind him. He had to act fast before his father caught him again. Hiccup randomly chose a direction to go. He ran behind the nearest house and hid behind it. He peeked out towards the arena. His father emerged even more angry than before.

The large man was breathing heavily, his knuckles were white from how tight he was holding his axe. Stoick stomped forward away from Hiccup. The boy pulled himself back behind the house and collapsed on himself. He pulled his knees up to his head. He placed his forehead between his legs, sobbing as quietly as he possibly could.

Something approached Hiccup. He heard whatever it was step on some leaves. Hiccup jumped up, ready to run from whatever it was. When he saw Toothless he ran forward tightly hugging around the dragon's neck.

"I'm sorry. Toothless, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen. I didn't I swear." The dragon leaned into the small boy, softly whining into his ear. The dragon's knees buckled, falling on top of his human friend. The small boy didn't care about the weight on him. He continually held onto his friend, trying to calm himself down and listen for something coming for them. The dragon whining in his ear wasn't helping but he wasn't going to make him stop.

Eventually Toothless' whining slowed and quieted. They both laid behind the house, hoping that no one heard or saw them. Even though the sun was hours from rising and nobody was outside except the man who wanted the dragon's head, Hiccup didn't care. Hiccup became uncomfortable. He pulled his legs from under his large friend. He sat up against the house with Toothless' head in his lap. He looked down on the dragon's head and scratched behind his ear and on his eye ridge.

They both were calm, the night air nipping at Hiccup's skin, making him a little annoyed, but in his head he was a mess. Hiccup could feel what he fell in earlier drying and cracking on his back, arms, and in his hair. He ran what happened since he was awoken abruptly. He couldn't focus anything specific. It was all random noise and flashes of light.

"I think she's gone Toothless." Hiccup whispered. He was distraught about his conclusion, but wouldn't show his friend that right now. It wasn't his mom that he'd just lost.

Toothless huffed quickly. ' _I know.'_ He thought sadly. ' _We knew the risks. Came back here anyway. I didn't care what happen as long as my friend still saw me as his."_ Toothless flipped over allowing Hiccup access to his soft underbelly. Something he'd rarely did even for his mother, but he loved the way the human's fingers traced along his neck and chin. Able to dig his nails under his scales, prying them up and back from how they normally sat. He couldn't do it very well by himself.

' _I hope you're ready my human. I'm going to be a mess in a little. I'm going to need you. You're all I have left how."_

Hiccup watched the sun rise over the ocean. What little heat it added felt nice on his skin. He stopped scratching the dragon's chin and stood.

"We should head into the forest Toothless. I don't want anyone to see you. We don't need a repeat of last night. My dad may be the worst of it but we're already at a disadvantage. We don't need more people right now. Not like it matters. He's going to tell everyone anyway."

They both stood and stretched their tired bodies. They passed a few wide eyed people, who ran for their lives when they saw Toothless.

The two friends found themselves deep in the forest. Even though Hiccup knew the forest well enough to never be truly lost but he hadn't paid any attention to where they were going. They came across a large pit with a pond in the middle.

"I don't think I've ever seen this place. It looks nice. Hopefully it's as safe as it is pretty. They walked around the lip trying to find the best way in. They found a split in the rock large enough for them to slip through. Toothless floated down while Hiccup awkwardly climbed down the rock face.

Hiccup sat down in front of a large boulder. Toothless joined him, laying his head on his human's lap.

"I'm going to sleep for a while bud. You can do whatever. Wake me up if you need anything."

When Toothless decided that Hiccup was fully asleep. He went crazy, running around, firing plasma blasts, jumping in and out of the pond, and beating the ground with his paws. He returned to Hiccup exhausted.

' _I wish I could say that made me feel better."_ He laid down next to his human, tired and aching.


	15. caught 6

People gathered around Stoick. Barking questions at him. Wondering why some people saw Hiccup with one of the Night Fury's. Stoick couldn't get a word in against them. He tried to yell over them, but the panic set in the few people who saw Hiccup spread quickly. When his people quieted down he had a chance.

"Stop!" Stoick screamed over the crowd. Everyone stopped talking to each other and looked at their chief. Stoick looked over the faces of all the people.

"People of Berk. The Night Fury has taken my son. It's controlling him somehow. I don't know why or how but if you see Hiccup, he's not to be trusted."

"He's your son Stoick. Should we try to save him?" A man in the back yelled.

"No. It's making Hiccup protect him. They are both to be killed on sight." yelled back. "With that, I'm going to send parties into the forest where they went. I want this menace taken care of." Stoick split the large group in three parties.

"The first group will go out tonight. Group two tomorrow and group three after that. We will not stop searching until we find them."

Stoick led the first group into the forest. They searched up and down until there torch light was barely a flicker. Stoick called off the search angrily. He kicked at rocks and swiped at bushes. Grumbling to himself.

In the village the people following Stoick said their goodbyes. Stoick did his best to seem happy and thank everyone for helping him.

Stoick entered his house, slamming his weight into the door to open it. He gracelessly threw his weapons and cloak on the floor. He enter his food cache and grabbed a large cup of mead and some mutton. He tossed it all on the large table as he started a fire. He returned to the table, pulled out his chair and sat. He stared forward, not touching his food and drink, not thinking or moving an inch. He stared at the top of the chair on the other side of the table.

"I wish your mom was here. You wouldn't have been controlled by that beast if she was." Stoick whispered to himself. He stood from his seat and backed away from the table. He left his food and drink alone and entered his room, climbed in his bed and slept.

The next morning he, along with the second party started searching. The many men and women ready with with their swords and bows. The group made it all the way into Raven's point. A woman found the lip of the cove and peered in. She spotted the small black dragon with Hiccup only feet away. The woman ran back to Stoick.

"Stoick!" She panted. "I found them. They're in a huge hole in the ground."

Stoick nodded to some of the others.

"Get everyone back here. We'll regroup and surround them."

Minutes later the large group of Vikings were gathered together. Stoick along with everyone else followed the woman back to the cove. Stoick commanded his people to circle around the edge.

Hiccup and Toothless were in their own world. Playing and having fun with each other. They both didn't notice the people who were gathering around them. When Stoick signaled everyone stepped forward with arrows drawn.

Hiccup and Toothless stopped what they were doing. They stood a few feet apart. Hiccup spun around, looking for a way out.

An arrow landed next to his foot. Hiccup jumped and turned to where it came from. He ran in front of Toothless.

Another arrow was shot, hitting Hiccup in the leg. He screamed and lurched forward onto Toothless. Seconds later Hiccup was hit again, this time in his back. Hiccup fell to the side, allowing Toothless to cover him. Arrows rained down into the dragon's body.

When it was decided that both of them were dead the group left. Everyone was excited that they had easily completed their task. The whole village partied the rest of the night.

Gobber escaped the the men and women crowding him. He sat alone, drinking the little mead he was given. He listened to people talk and holler. He heard one of them tell another where they found them. Gobber finished his last swig and stood. He grabbed a torch on his way out to Raven's point.

When he reached Raven's point he searched around for the two bodies. He found the large pit and peered in. In the low light he could barely see into it. If he didn't see the white feathers in the arrows he would have missed the black dragon entirely.

He climbed down towards them. He wasn't ready for what he saw. Thirty or arrows stuck out of the dragon's back. He didn't know where Hiccup was until he moved the dragon. He found him under his friend, with the arrows in his back and leg. He shook his head slowly. He grabbed both of them slinging Toothless over his shoulder. He set down Hiccup as he climbed up the rock face. He dropped Toothless up top before climbing back down. He grabbed Hiccup and climbed back up. When he was up top again he put Toothless over his shoulder.

He brought them both back to the village. The few people who were still out didn't noticed or care didn't care. He made his way down to the docks. He found a small row boat and put both of them in it. He went over to a small shack that they kept hay for funerals. He grabbed an armful and started to pack the boat full of it. He heard someone come down the dock towards him but he paid them no mind.

"Gobber what are you doing?" Stoick asked. His arms were crossed, leaning his weight back on one of his legs, staring at Gobber.

"I'm going to set them out to sea. Give them the proper burial they deserve." Gobber continually packed the boat.

"Deserve it?" Stoick asked. "Hiccup was being controlled. He was a traitor. Who knows what those devils would have made him do. Lure people out to the forest or just have him kill people outright."

Gobber shook his head and grit his teeth.

"They were friends" He whispered. Stoick cupped his ear.

"What did you say?" He leaned in. Gobber stood up and looked up at his friend for the first time.

"Those dragons were his friends." Stoick gave Gobber an odd look.

"You need to go see the healer." He laughed. "Who told you that? Because they need to go too."

"Hiccup told me that and I don't think a healer is going to help him now." Gobber challenged.

"Do you see? Hiccup tricked you. Friends? You can't be friends with a dragon. They don't have feeling or think. They just want to kill."

"No, Stoick you're wrong. I saw it myself." Stoick raised and eyebrow. "The morning after the dragons were caught, I went in to feed them. I found Hiccup trying to get them free so they weren't in those restraints. He told me that he already knew the dragons. That he met them years ago. He knew they wouldn't hurt him. I even heard him say that he'd get them out even if it cost his life to do so."

"Gobber that doesn't mean anything. It still could have been them controlling him."

"Fine. Believe what you will but just look at them Stoick. There are only two ways you get arrows in the back. Either running away or defending someone else. And since I found them in a hole in the ground I doubt they were doing much running."

"Gobber."

"No Stoick. Just think. Why would the dragon not run after Hiccup was shot? He would have been dead weight. He would have at least tried to escape. That isn't what happen though is it? I found the dragon on top of Hiccup. Arrows sticking every which way out of him. He tried to protect Hiccup even after he died. Probably hoping that somehow Hiccup would live." Gobber turned back to the small boat and kicked it off the dock. After a few feet a strong current swept it out to sea. Gobber grabbed a bow and arrows from the small shack. He held them up to Stoick.

"Now either you're going to send your own son off like the Viking he is or I'll do it for you." Stoick angrily grabbed them from Gobber. Gobber lit the end of the arrow as Stoick drew back. With his years of practice Stoick's arrow landed in the hay. In seconds the boat was in flames.

"My son is dead Gobber."


	16. Chapter 16

I know I haven't updated this in a while. That is because I am focusing on a short story that can't be posted here on . I will resume updating this in around a month or so. If it takes longer than I will create another update. I have not given up on my ff and will finish my current stories.


End file.
